


The Dating Game.

by flickawhip



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl and Charlie start dating shortly after Worlds, and they realize that they need to tell their parents. They think that their parents will be shocked, but it turns out that their parents assumed they would become a romantic couple eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dating Game.

Worlds had gone by in a flash. It had all seemed so simple, win the Worlds, get the girl. At least, that had been what Charlie thought. As it was he had planned to ask Meryl for nearly a year. Meryl seemed quite happy to see the scores and, in a moment of weakness, Charlie had kissed her on the cheek and whispered that he wanted her to come to his rooms that night. He knew he wanted this to go well. Charlie had seen how tense she was, then smiled, squeezing her gently. 

"Come on..."

The kiss and cry was over, now they just had to get out onto the ice and do their lap of triumph. 

Coming away from the ice was simple enough, asking Meryl out had gone as planned and yet, they were still stuck as to how best to tell their parents. Meryl had seemed sure that they would be shocked. Charlie, however, had not been so sure. His mother had felt like she was dropping hints for years. He had a feeling Meryl's had too. He had managed to brush it off year after year. She had smiled, trusting him. When they had told their parents, however, they were met with a quiet responce. His mother had been pleased, she had always liked Meryl. Meryl's mother seemed just as happy. They had seemingly expected it. 

Meryl had sighed as she nestled closer into Charlie, seemingly finally able to relax.


End file.
